Fall of the Impossible Girl
by Olivia-Ivy
Summary: Every Wednesday, the Doctor visits Clara. They go on their adventures and are back in time for supper. Every week, without fail. But one day, the Doctor is late. Late and careless. Bad combination when you're seeing someone who has died dozens of times to save your life. *-Set after Name of the Doctor-* *-Character Death-* *-Implied Whoufflé-*


**Just a sad Whoufflé-implied one-shot. WARNING: When my friend read this over Google Docs, she said "I have lost the ability to feel sadness." So, be warned.**

**Also, for the two people that actually read my other story, I won't update it unless people actually show _interest_ in it. If not, it'll just sit in my story-thing and gather dust.**

**I have a ton of other stories and story ideas, so I don't want to spend all my time and energy on a story no one's going to read. I will post the beginnings of some of the stories I already have written, and if people like them, I'll update them. If they don't, they'll stay there, unused, just sitting there. And I don't know about you, but I _hate_ reading a story that hasn't been updated in months, even _years._**

**Anyway, behold, _Fall of the Impossible Girl_.**

* * *

**Fall of the Impossible Girl**

A man hit the console of the time machine he was in. "TARDIS, I set us for _twelve_, not twelve thirty! Clara's been waiting, what'd you do this for?"

No response from the machine. Of course. She'll talk when he's busy, and clam up when he wants to talk. The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned for the door. Just as he reached for the door, the TARDIS responded. An image was placed in the Doctor's head, the image of Victorian London Clara kissing him.

The Doctor glared at the ship, "Shut up."

He opened the door to see that the TARDIS had parked across the street. "Really? What's your problem now?"

The TARDIS made a confused noise in his head. Apparently, even it didn't know why it parked that far from the impossible girl's house. The Doctor shrugged it off and promised to repair its navigation circuitry later.

Across the street, Clara Oswald saw the familiar blue box appear across the street. Artie and Angie were at school, so she could leave at twelve. Except that the Doctor is half an hour late. She stood on the stoop of the brownstone, watching the oddly dressed man argue with the TARDIS.

"What took you so long?" Clara yelled across the street. The Doctor dodged objects the wind blew around. He started to cross the street.

"Sorry, sorry, the TARDIS was having a fit again and-" he was cut off by a leaf hitting him in the face.

"Doctor, look out!" Clara cried. She watched as a car whipped around the corner, the driver talking on a cell phone. It was headed straight for the Doctor. With the leaf in his face, there was no way he could move out of the way in time. Clara knew what she had to do.

She ran into the street, not even thinking about what she was doing. All that ran through her mind was,_ I am Clara Oswin Oswald. I was born to save the Doctor._

Against all odds, she reached the bow-tie clad man just before the car. She stumbled half a step and did the only thing she thought of. Clara pushed the Doctor.

The Doctor was pushed two steps back and fell on the ground. He pulled the leaf off his face just when he heard the squeal of tires and a loud thunk. He clutched the leaf in his hand, not opening his eyes. If he didn't open his eyes, it wouldn't be real. If he could believe it wasn't real, he could believe that Clara was still waiting for him. If Clara was still waiting for him, she would laugh and scold him, then make some kind of inappropriate joke and jump in the TARDIS, ready for the next adventure. It could all be possible if he just _kept his eyes shut._

But he had to know. He had to see how bad it was. He opened his eyes and looked at his impossible girl.

His breath caught in his throat. It was bad, it was very bad. The car backed up, and sped away from the scene. Leaving her like she was nothing.

Clara looked at the Doctor. He was crying. Why was he crying? Yes, Clara hurt all over, but the Doctor was safe, he was alive. She could faintly hear him talking, saying, "Clara, you'll be fine, you're okay, you're going to be fine." But she didn't believe him.

Her eyes drifted to the leaf in his hand. Ironic. She blew into this world on a leaf and she'll blow out on one as well.

The Doctor's tears hit her forehead and Clara looked up at him. She shakily raised a hand and wiped away his tears. Her lips slowly formed a small smile, her eyes looking, but not really seeing him.

"Run you clever boy," her voice was small and dry, the Doctor had to lean in close to hear her, "And don't you ever, ever, forget me."

* * *

The funeral was small. Artie, Angie, their father, some of Clara's friends, and her parents were the only ones there. Of course, the Doctor was too, just . . . further from the grave than they were. Artie saw him and beckoned him over, but the Doctor stayed several plots away, pretending to mourn . . . Muriel Goldman. Whoever that was.

When everyone had left, the Doctor stepped to the stone marking her final resting place. He laid down the paper he was carrying right under the words. He took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around the paper. It was a special paper that, when soniced, would stick to any surface, even stone. The old man sat back on his knees and looked at the stone.

**Clara**

**Oswin**

**Oswald**

**1986~2014**

_**Born to save the Doctor**_

_**A mystery**_

_**wrapped in an enigma**_

_**wrapped in a skirt that's just a bit too**_

_**tight**_

* * *

**Here, tissues for all. Thanks for reading!**

**Write on!**

**~O.I.**


End file.
